Show Yourself
Show Yourself (Muéstrate en español) es una canción de la película de animación de Disney Frozen II (2019). Es interpretada por Idina Menzel (Elsa) y Evan Rachel Wood (Reina Iduna), escrita por Kristen Anderson-Lopez y Robert Lopez. Anderson-Lopez dijo "Tenía que ser realmente triunfante y el proceso nos llevó unos seis meses porque todo el resto de la historia seguía bloqueándose. Simplemente teníamos que reescribir los últimos tres minutos de la canción tanto (con la ayuda del artista de la historia Mark Smith). Pero ahora realmente me encanta el momento en que domestica a Nokk, el caballo de agua, y sientes este gozo estable en Elsa". López dijo algo similar: "Cuando vimos la primera ronda de imágenes y luego la vimos en la película, todos acordaron que los cambios debían ocurrir. Y fue de ida y vuelta durante meses, ahora son cuatro minutos y 20 segundos y tiene un gran final. Se transformó mucho y fue difícil". Recepción USA Today escribió "es una alegría escuchar sus garrar en cada nota a la vista". Stuff lo elogió por incorporar los otros motivos musicales de la película. The New York Times comparó su tema de autoaceptación con "Let It Go" de Frozen. La canción debutó en el número 99 en el Billboard Hot 100 antes de llegar al 70 en su segunda semana. Doblaje En su estreno en el cine, la película contaba con 47 doblajes en todo el mundo, con la canción Show Yourself contando con 46 versiones en general: la grabación de Charlotte Hervieux y Prisca Demarez de la canción se utilizó en ambas versiones francesas lanzadas en Europa y Canadá, aunque el resto de los doblajes fueron independientes. Entre los doblajes publicados, se grabó una versión en tamil, telugu y sami septentrional para la secuela, a pesar de que la primera película nunca ha sido doblada a estos idiomas. Como se hizo para Frozen, la actriz musical holandesa Willemijn Verkaik cantó tanto para la versión holandesa como la alemana, mientras que la cantante española Gisela interpretó la versión castellana y catalana. Películas Frozen II Cuando Elsa esta llegando a Ahtohallan, ella empieza a cantar, al entrar en Ahtohallan una voz (la de su madre) la llama al interior de la cueva, al llegar a un domo se reflejan múltiples recuerdo. Letra Elsa, Reina Iduna |-|Original= Every inch of me is trembling But not from the cold Something is familiar Like a dream I can reach But not quite hold I can sense you there Like a friend I've always known I'm arriving, it feels like I am home I have always been a fortress Cold secrets deep inside You have secrets too But you don't have to hide Show yourself I'm dying to meet you Show yourself It's your turn Are you the one I've been looking for all of my life?! Show yourself! I'm ready to learn... Ah-ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah I've never felt so certain All my life I've been torn But I'm here for a reason Could it be the reason I was born? I have always been so different Normal rules did not apply Is this the day? Are you the way I finally find out why!!? Show yourself! I'm no longer trembling! Here I am I've come so far! You are the answer I've waited for All of my life! Oh, show yourself Let me see who you are... Come to me now Open your door Don't make me wait One moment more! Oh, come to me now Open your door Don't make me wait One moment more! Where the northwind meets the sea Ah-ah-ah-ah There's a river Ah-ah-ah-ah Full of memory Come my darling, homeward bound I am found! Show yourself! (Show yourself!) Step into your power (Step into your power) Grow yourself (Grow yourself) Into something new (Into something new) You are the one you've been waiting for All of my life All of your life Oh, show yourself You Ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah! |-|Traducción= Cada centímetro de mí está temblando Pero no del frío Algo es familiar Como un sueño que puedo alcanzar Pero no del todo Puedo sentirte allí Como un amigo que siempre he conocido Estoy llegando, siento que estoy en casa Siempre he sido una fortaleza Secretos fríos en el fondo Tu también tienes secretos Pero no tienes que esconderte Muéstrate Me muero por conocerte Muéstrate Es tu turno ¿Eres el que he estado buscando toda mi vida? ¡Muéstrate! Estoy lista para aprender... Ah-ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Nunca me he sentido tan segura Toda mi vida he sido desgarrada Pero estoy aquí por una razón ¿Podría ser la razón por la que nací? Siempre he sido tan diferente Las reglas normales no se aplicaron ¿Es este el día? Eres el camino ¡Finalmente descubro por qué! ¡Muéstrate! Ya no estoy temblando! Aquí estoy He llegado tan lejos! Eres la respuesta que he esperado ¡Todo de mi vida! Oh, muéstrate Déjame ver quién eres... Ven a mí ahora Abre tu puerta No me hagas esperar ¡Un momento más! Oh, ven a mi ahora Abre tu puerta No me hagas esperar ¡Un momento más! Donde el viento del norte se encuentra con el mar Ah-ah-ah-ah Hay un río Ah-ah-ah-ah Lleno de memoria Ven cariño, regresa a casa ¡Soy encontrada! ¡Muéstrate! (¡Muéstrate!) Entra en tu poder (Entra en tu poder) Crece tu misma (Crece tu misma) En algo nuevo (En algo nuevo) Eres el que estabas esperando Toda mi vida Toda tu vida Oh, muéstrate Tu Ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah! |-|Castellano= Siento que todo me tiembla Del frío no es Hay algo en el aire Como un sueño que está Pero no ves Sé que estás ahí Como un amigo fiel Estoy llegando, y por fin me encuentro bien Siempre fui una fortaleza Con secretos que guardar Justo como tú Pero no te escondas más Muéstrate Quiero conocerte Muéstrate Te toca a ti Eres quizá aquello que siempre yo añoré Muéstrate Yo quiero aprender... Ah-ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Jamás lo vi tan claro Todo en mí era temor Pero aquí estoy por algo Yo he nacido por una razón Siempre he sido diferente Como de otra realidad ¿Será el día hoy? ¿Serás tú quién Me enseñe mi verdad? ¡Muéstrate! ¡Ya no estoy temblando! ¡Aquí estoy, No hay vuelta atrás! ¡Llevo esperando una vida y yo Quiero entender! Oh, muéstrate Que ya te quiero ver... Ven a mí ya Déjame entrar No esperaré ¡Ni un día más! Oh, ven a mí ya Déjame entrar No esperaré ¡Ni un día más! Donde el viento halla el mar Ah-ah-ah-ah Por un río Ah-ah-ah-ah La memoria va Ven, mi amor, hacia tu hogar ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Muéstrate! (¡Muéstrate!) Que el poder te dé fuerza (Que el poder te dé fuerza) Elévate (Elévate) Mucho más allá (Mucho más allá) Has esperado una vida y tú... Y aquí estoy Y aquí estás ¡Oh, muéstrate! Tú Ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah! |-|Latino= En mí cada parte tiembla Mas no es por frialdad Hoy veo muy cerca Lo que siempre Soñaba alcanzar Yo te siento allá Como un viejo amigo leal Me aproximo, y al fin encuentro paz Yo habité detrás de un muro Helado enigma en mí Al igual que tú Más hoy podrás salir Muéstrate Que muero por verte Muéstrate Te oiré Eres a quien esperé y empecé a buscar Muéstrate Espero entender Ah-ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Ya voy por fin segura Que completa estaré Por un motivo vengo Y es por lo que nací tal vez Nunca fui como los otros Lo normal yo no viví Tú lo dirás Se aclarará ¿Por qué hay esto en mí? Muéstrate Ya ves que no tiemblo Aquí estoy Por primera vez Eres quizá la respuesta que Hay que buscar Oh, muéstrate Te voy a conocer A mí ven ya Abre y sal No esperaré Ni un poco más Oah, a mí ven ya Abre y sal No esperaré Ni un poco más Donde se unen viento y mar Ah-ah-ah-ah Un río lleva Ah-ah-ah-ah Mil memorias que hay A tu hogar has de volver Soy quien fue Muéstrate (Muéstrate) Admite tu fuerza (Admite tu fuerza) A crecer (A crecer) Y algo nuevo ser (Y algo nuevo ser) Tú eres lo que deseabas más No hay que buscar No hay que buscar Oh, muéstrate Tú Ah-ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah!!! Vídeos Idina Menzel, Evan Rachel Wood - Show Yourself|Inglés Carmen Sarahí, Leslie Gil - Muéstrate|Español Latino Gisela, Isabel Valls - Muéstrate|Español Castellano Cájet Mat|Saami Charlotte Hervieux, Prisca Demarez - Je te cherche|Francés Mostrati|Italiano Taryn, Myra Ruiz - Vem Mostrar|Portugues Brasileño Katarzyna Łaska, Agnieszka Przekupien - Pokaż się|Polaco Hye-Na Park, Young-Kyung Cho - Show Yourself|Coreano Takako Matsu, Yoh Yoshida - Show Yourself|Japonés Wei Na Hu, Shuang Ding - Show Yourself|Chino Tiêu Châu Như Quỳnh - Sống Vươn Cao|Vietnamita Wichayanee Pearklin, Rapeeporn Pratum-anon - Show Yourself|Tailandés Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Frozen II